MY PERFECT VALENTINE
by KAVINSANJANA
Summary: A short os on Valentine's day... Hope you all like it.. read and review..


**Hwy all...**

 **This is a short valentine's day os...**

 **Hope you all like it...**

 _ **! MY PERFECT VALENTINE!**_

 **Morning: 14 Feb: in the bureau;**

" kya keh rahi ho tum..." A girl exclaimed while listening to something another girl told her.

Another girl-" sach keh rahi hu **shreya..** mujhe bahut excitement ho rahi h.."

Shreya-" wo toh hogi h **purvi...** "

Voice-" morning girls.."

Shreya and purvi-" morning **vineet..."**

Vineet sat with them and said-" kya hua? Purvi kyu excited h..."

Shreya-" arrey tujhe pata h.. koi h jo purvi ko gifts bhej raha h... "

Vineet looked at purvi and said-" really?"

Purvi blushed a bit and said- " haan... "

Shreya-" from rose day till yesterday.. aur kal usne purvi se kaha h to meet him today in hotel bluemoon at 8.."

Vineet-" wow purvi.. par wo h kaun?"

Purvi-" pata nai..but I know ki wo bureau ka hi h.."

Shreya-" tumhe kaise pata?"

Purvi-" usne mujhe hint di thi.. ki wo mere aas paas ka hi h.. aur mai use jaanti hu.. handwriting bhi jaani pehchaani h... bas pata nai kaun h?"

Vineet-" koi na.. aaj milegi na usse... pata chal jaega.."

Just then, they heard a voice-" good morning everyone..."

They all turned and said-" good morning **rajat** sir..."

Rajat-" purvi... wo file jo maine tumhe di thi.. wo ho gayi.."

Purvi took out the file and said-" yes sir..."

Rajat read the file and said-" hmmm.. good.. you are improving... "

Saying this, he went towards his desk.

Purvi made a face and said-" tareef bhi kayide se nai karte..."

Shreya smiled and said-" purvi.. kahi rajat sir hi toh wo nai h.."

Purvi-" rajat sir.. no ways..wo toh humesha mujhe daatte h.."

Shreya-" par wahi toh h.. jo humesha tujhe teri galtiya samjhaate h... tujhe kaam aur achche se batate h.."

Purvi looked at rajat and said-" but.. I mean..chod yaar.. mujhe abhi nai sochna iss baare mei.. shaam ko dekha jaega.."

Vineet-" achcha ye file dekh..Ismei.."

And trio started discussing a file.

After sometimes, a case got reported and everyone except shreya, purvi, sachin and freddy went towards the crime scene.

Purvi was updating a data but was unable to understand certain things.

She looked up but didn't find anyone.

Purvi-" sab kaha gaye?"

Voice-" kya hua?"

She turned and saw **sachin** standing.

Purvi smiled hesitantly and said-" sir wo.. ye samajh nai aa raha tha..."

Sachin smiled and said-" bas itni si baat.. ruko mai explain kar de raha hu.."

He sat adjacent to her and started explaining her. Meanwhile, shreya was returning from store room and saw them together. She smiled thinking something.

Here, sachin explained her and she said-" thank you sir.."

Sachin smiled and said-" anytime.."

And he went towards his desk.

Shreya came towards purvi and said-" purvi..."

Purvi-" haan..."

Shreya-" kahi wo sachin sir toh nai."

Purvi( a bit stunned)-" kya.. nai shreya.. sachin sir nai ho sakte..."

Shreya-" kyu nai ho sakte h yaar.. see wo tumhari humesha kitni help karte h... file explain karne mei.. data update karne mei.. so why not yaar.. "

Purvi looked at sachin and said-" yaar ho bhi sakta h aur nai bhi... ab.. rehne de yaar.. shaam ko dekhte h.."

She engrossed herself in the work.

 **During lunch time;**

Purvi and shreya were reading a file when they heard a voice-" lunch nai karna kya tum dono ko.."

They looked up and saw **kavin** standing.

Shreya-" bas sir ye file ho jae.."

Kavin-" lunch ke baad kar lena.. aur purvi.. tum toh at least kuch khaa lo.. abhi do din pehle hi tumhe gehri chot lagi thi... theek se khaogi nai toh weakness ho jaegi.."

Purvi smiled and said-" yes sir.. bas last page h file ka.."

Kavin too smiled and said-" okay.."

Kavin went towards the cafeteria and shreya said-" purvi.. mujhe toh lag raha h ki wo kavin sir h..."

Purvi-" kya shreya.. kuch bhi.."

Shreya-" yaar tune dekha nai.. kitni care karte h tumhari.. so.."

Purvi-" shreya.. ab bas karo yaar.. shaam ko pata chal jaega na.."

Shreya-" okay fine.."

 **In the evening;**

Purvi got ready and headed towards the hotel. She was looking very pretty in the red gown with a little make up and her hairs left open. But she was very nervous thinking who that guy might be.

She reached the hotel and went towards reception.

Receptionist-" miss purvi.."

Purvi-" yes.."

Receptionist-" room number 102.."

Purvi smiled a bit and said-"thank you.."

She headed towards the room nervously and knocked the door. But to her surprise, the door was opened. She entered in but the lights of the room were off.

Suddenly, a spot light came on her and another spotted towards a wall.

She was stunned to see her photo on the wall.

Just then, a voice came...

 _Hey purvi.. I know ki tum nervous ho... ye sochkar ki mai kaun hu... Par ye bataane se pehle ki mai kaun hu mai tumse kuch kehna chahta hu. Mujhe khud nai pata chala ki mujhe tumse kab pyaar hua.. par itna pata h ki tumse sirf tumse pyaar kiya h maine.. I really love you purvi. Mai jaanta hu tumne kabhi nai expect kiya hoga ki tumhara secret admirer mai hu... aur mujhe ye bhi nai pata ki tumhara kya reaction hoga mujhe dekhkar...so.. Happy Valentine's Day Purvi.._

The lights turned on and purvi slowly turned back and saw the person.

She was shocked... stunned.. surprised and only she could utter-" VINEET..."

Vineet smiled and said-" haan purvi.. vineet.."

Purvi was unable to react.

Vineet-" expect nai kiya hoga na.. ki tumhara stupid.. idiot dost tumse pyaar kar baithega.."

Purvi looked at him and lots of thoughts were going in her mind. She remembered that he was always there for there even in her worst situation.. nobody else cared for her like the way he does.. he scolds her for her mistakes.. but he is the only one who makes up for her.

She came out of her thoughts listening to his voice.

Vineet-" purvi.. mai tumpe koi pressure nai daal raha hu.. sach kahu mujhe iss baar ka zara bhi andaaza nai h ki tumhara jawaab kya hoga..agar tum naa kahogi toh trust me.. mujhe bura nai lagega.."

Purvi( cutting him and teary)-" aur agar mai haa kahungi toh.."

Vineet-" toh. ( he realised what he heard) kya? sach mei..I mean.."

Purvi came towards him and held his hand saying-" haan vineet.. I Love You Too..."

Vineet smiled widely and said-" sachchi.."

Purvi nodded and said-" muchchi.."

They both laughed and just then her phone rang. She looked ta the caller ID and said-" shreya.."

She picked up the call and said-" haan shreya.."

Shreya( excitedly)-" yaar I know ki mai tera moment spoil kar rahi hu.. par raha nai gaya.. bata na kaun h.."

Purvi looked at vineet and smiled saying-" ek hi toh h..Vineet.."

Shreya-" kya?"

Purvi-" haan.. MY PERFECT VALENTINE.."

She hung the call and hugged vineet. He too hugged her back and said-" purvi.."

Purvi-" hmmm.."

Vineet-" khaana kha le?"

Purvi separated and said-" kya vineet.. tum toh bilkul bhi romantic nai ho.."

Saying this, she turned to other side.

Vineet smiled and stood back of her saying-" tumhe pata h.. subha se mai itna nervous tha ki khaana nai khaaya.. aur rahi baat romance ki.. toh madam ye aap shaadi ke baad decide kariyega ki mai romantic hu.. ya nai.. okay.."

His words made purvi blush.

Vinest-" abhi se itna blush kar rahi ho.. toh aage kya hoga.."

Purvi turned and slightly hit his arm saying-" vineet.."

They both laughed a bit and purvi said-" ab chalo.. khaana kha le.."

Vineet nodded and they went to have dinner.

...

...

...

...

 ***...***

 **Hope you all liked this os...**

 **Happy Valentine's day..**

 **Take care and stay safe..**

 **Love you all a lots...;-)**


End file.
